Along Came a Masked Man
by Protector of the Gray Fortress
Summary: Drabbles about the Lone Ranger, Tonto and two very bemused horses. 100 words each. Rated T for violence and adventure.
1. Finger

**1. Finger**

"Stupid horse!"

"Horse _is_ stupid, Kemosabe. But that is not why he bite finger."

The large white stallion nudged Reid with his nose and whickered.

Tonto continued to wrap the bloody hand tightly in cloth. "Horse is trying to apologize."

"Don't pretend you're sorry," Reid snapped at the horse. "You're not getting any more sugar cubes from me."

"When you feed a horse you hold hand like this." Tonto demonstrated, laying his fingers flat and level with his palm.

"I know that! I know about horses…I forgot."

"They do not have horses in Harvard, Kemosabe?"

Silver whickered again.

* * *

**This is a very painful lesson to learn. Sometimes you have to learn it more than once.**


	2. Bad

**Thanks for the reviews! I know this is a small fandom, so I appreciate them.**

**2. Bad**

* * *

Tonto poked at the contents of the bowl before him. Several fatty globules of meat rose to the surface.

He pushed it away.

"Come on, Tonto. We came here to enjoy a little civilization."

Tonto gave the ranger a long suffering look.

"Alright fine, _MY _definition of civilization. But we've been eating rabbits for weeks. And I'm pretty sure all that cannibalism is doing something to the meat."

"You eat it then."

Reid obligingly took a large spoonful and swallowed.

Tonto dodged nimbly out of the way as the ranger retched under the table.

"Tomorrow night I will kill pheasant.

* * *

**Squash casserole looks like squashed snails. I don't care how much cheese you put on it.**


	3. Intelligence

**3. Intelligence**

* * *

"Tonto, you can't just take candy from children!" Reid scrambled after his friend.

"I made a trade." Tonto declared, reaching into the brown paper sack He pulled out a licorice and offered it to Reid, who scowled.

"You gave him a feather!"

"Yes, the child was very stupid, and fat." The Comanche put a brightly colored piece of sugar-spun goodness into his mouth and crunched loudly.

"You told him it was magic! That it would make him fly!" Reid flapped his arms as though to illustrate his point.

Tonto chewed the candy unrepentantly. "And now he is wiser. Good trade."


	4. Announce

**4. Announce  
**

**I'm sorry its been a few days. I hurt my finger and couldn't type. Oh the irony.  
**

* * *

"I would not try that if I were you," said Tonto to the thug hovering over him, one hand on his revolver, itching for a reason to slap leather and blast the crow right off the Comanche's head.

"And why is that?" the outlaw sneered.

"Because there is a man pointing two guns at your back." said the Indian, calmly.

"I don't think so." The fellow laughed and then yelped as a bullet grazed his leg and spun him to the ground.

"It worked," said the Ranger, stepping out of the shadows.

Of the three men only Tonto seemed unsurprised.


	5. Day

**5. Day**

* * *

Back when John was little he was afraid of the nighttime. He was afraid of what he couldn't see in the dark. And he was always glad when morning came.

Now he felt only despair as the darkness crept away, and light grew over the distant hills.

Silver panted beside him. He could feel the horse's leg was still swollen, almost as much as his own.

Soon the sun would come to beat down on them and the miles of thirsty desert, and the vultures…

Now he was afraid of the day, of what he could see only too clearly.


	6. Murder

**5. Murder**

* * *

"She just won't she stop crying!" The ranger gasped, his hands pressed against his ears. A six year old girl stood just beneath Silver's nose, wailing.

"Silver step on horny toad," Tonto stated, climbing off Scout to look at the big white horse.

"What?" Reid lowered his hands to hear better. "He stepped on a what?"

"Horny toad," Tonto reiterated, "Little girl's horny toad." The Comanche lifted Silver's front leg, displaying a colorful gooey mess on the underside of the hoof.

"…Ooops."

"You apologize," Tonto declared. "And make her stop awful noise."

"…Do you have any of that candy left?"

* * *

**Old Yeller references, yeah!**

**No Horny toads were harmed in the making of this drabble.  
**


End file.
